robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Middleweight Championship
Anyone who has looked at my talk page or articles I have created will know that I am trying to put information about middleweight robots on this wikia. But I am not good at getting pictures, while being okay at getting information. I am soon going to create some articles about some middleweight robots. But can somebody please volunteer themselves to get pictures? It would be very helpful. Thanks. Rainbowkirby749 05:13, 29 March 2009 (UTC)Rainbowkirby749 You should know that the admins like to do things in order of significance, and would really rather finish the heavyweights before starting on the middleweights. I'll help you get pics, but the creation of pages themselves may be met harshly. Just be aware.RA2 05:16, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you RA2. Are the admins really the only people who can get pictures? Interesting. I can understand why people would want the heavyweights done, but I think that the heavyweights get all the attention. Until today/yeasterday/whenever it was that I started working on middleweights, there was barely anything middleweight related on this wikia. There was a bit of information, but Typhoon 2 probobly had the largest bit of information about the middleweights, and even that was only a sentence or two. I don't think that the other non-heavyweights are doing well either. The heavyweights are doing good/okay/well enough to survive right now. The middleweights have got almost nothing about them. Until today. Information about middleweights has gone a bit wild today. Again, thank you for the picures. Rainbowkirby749 05:27, 29 March 2009 (UTC)Rainbowkirby749 Hmm...I looked up the approximately ten second battle of the middleweight melee in series two. I am sure I saw three robots, including Hard Cheese. But this page says it was only battling Warthog. Can someone fill me in on what happened? Rainbowkirby749 05:55, 29 March 2009 (UTC)Rainbowkirby749 : I couldn't identify that third robot, so I just left it out. If we somehow find out who it was, it will be included. Also, you'll need to do a LOT better on your page about Hard Cheese. Look through some existing robot pages, and use them as a template to improve yours. CBFan will rip you a new one if he sees, so delete it, or shape it up. RA2 06:01, 29 March 2009 (UTC) ::Correction, RA2, I will "rip them a new one" only if they haven't tried. RainbowKirby has clearly tried...fairly informative, and at least uses correct grammar and such. CBFan 08:07, 29 March 2009 (UTC) To be honest, I didn't think the Hard cheese page would be good. I have the basics, I just need to improve them. Most of the things that need to be improved I could probobly do myself, but I admit I am a noob at some things. The main thing I need to know right now is how you make those boxes with information such as team members in them. The other things I have already put in there, but they need organization. For example, I need to put the information about Hard Cheese winning the second war championship in the not yet created honours section. But I don't know when I will be able to next update, I am running out of time on other stuff. Some stuff is due tomorrow, other stuff on Thursday. So I will update it, but it might take a while. Thanks. Rainbowkirby749 06:12, 29 March 2009 (UTC)Rainbowkirby749 Hey, thanks for the picture. But as I mentioned about thirty seconds ago, I am a noob at some of these thngs. Do I copy and paste the picture, do I save the picture and then upload it or do something else? Thanks yet again. Rainbowkirby749 06:16, 29 March 2009 (UTC)Rainbowkirby749 :If you find a suitable picture you want to upload, you have to save it to your computer and then click on the 'Browse' button on the 'upload image' screen and it's pretty easy from there. :As for the issue of other weight classes, I was intending to get to them eventually but we only have a small workforce at the moment and we've been concentrating on the heavyweight robots up until now. I don't mind what order we do things in as long as the new articles are relevant, informative and well-written. Please feel free to write the articles for the other weight classes, as long as you follow those rules. Any constructive help is greatly appreciated. Christophee 00:06, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Relavant, informative and well-written. Hmm. This might be difficult. Relevant-depends on your definition. Informative-would be good, but I usually accidnetally leave something out. Well written-I might have trouble with that, but I am getting better. Practice makes perfect-no one is perfect but that's not the point. I'll try something, but it might take a day or two to decide what. Rainbowkirby749 07:57, 14 April 2009 (UTC)Rainbowkirby749 Tyrant It hasn't been added to this page yet, but a robot called Tyrant has been added to the Series 2 page as the third competitor in the middleweight championship. It was added by an IP and I don't think we can expect any answer from that person, so I'm asking here whether anybody can possibly confirm or deny whether this was the third robot or not. If you go to this page you can see the three robots, and I have discovered there is at least one robot with the name Tyrant, but I don't know how the IP put the two things together. I doubt anybody will know this, but I thought I'd ask just in case. Christophee (talk) 14:22, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :The superheavyweights check out, from what I can tell, and there were only 3 middleweights, so by process of elimination, the unknown one must be Tyrant. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 15:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::But when I said there is at least one robot called Tyrant, I have no evidence at all that any of them competed on Robot Wars or that any of them are middleweights. In my research, I discovered an antweight robot called TyrAnt and there are videos on YouTube featuring a robot called Tyrant, but it doesn't look the same as the unknown middleweight on the show. I just wish the IP would say where the name came from. Christophee (talk) 12:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Another IP has now changed the name to "Doodlebug". I really wish I knew where people get information like this. Christophee (talk) 15:30, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Doodlebug was from the same team as Tyrant. Whoever wrote Tyrant must have made a mistake. 10:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Middleweight Melee According to one of the team members of Hard Cheese, the Middleweight Melee was not actually a championship fight, but an exhibition match, as the real middleweight championship had been cancelled. Should we change this page (and any other relevant pages) to reflect this, or just leave it as it is? Christophee (talk) 11:28, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :"Strictly speaking, the "Middleweight Championship" shown was not a true championship, but an exhibition battle instead, as the actual Middleweight Championship had been cancelled (along with all the other alternative-weight battles. However, the battle is still largely considered to be part of the Middleweight series"....The last sentence is just appaling, and for that I apologise, but something along the lines of that could work. CrashBash (talk) 11:55, June 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Sure, let's wipe all references to A-Kill and Tentomushi being champions, in light of Hard Cheese getting the Series 3 trophy. Why not just strike that last sentence, the rest of it works fine on its own? RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 13:26, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I think I've removed all the references to the melee being the Middleweight Championship, but I may have missed some. If anyone notices any others, could you please fix them for me? Thanks. Christophee (talk) 16:02, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Blazer I was looking at team Blazerbotics website and on the blazer page it said that it was entered for the middleweight competition. My guesses are that it wasn't built in time it doesn't state on the website. Do you think we should make a page on it like the storm vortex one?--Botomatic1000 (talk) 19:06, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :Ill try and remember to ask Alan Young about it tomorrow, seeing as he has a wiki account. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:29, April 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks.--Botomatic1000 (talk) 20:30, April 11, 2016 (UTC) :::I contacted Robots Live over Facebook, and was told that they didn't recall ever entering Blazer into Robot Wars, and that it never entered the arena, TechnoGames being its only time on a TV set. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:09, April 12, 2016 (UTC)